The Birds And The Bees
by xocrazililkelox
Summary: A young Angela Shepard walks in on her brother Tim in an awkward sistuation and Tim decides It's time to have the "talk."


Disclaimer - I do not down The Outsiders or The Shepard's they both belong to amazing S.E. Hinton. Authors Note - Thank's to everyone who helped me with this one-shot (you know who you are.)  
xXx

It was Friday, and eight year old Angela Shepard bounced down the steps of her elementary school, where Curly talking to a bunch of friends. She was holding a piece of paper and wore a cute, little smile which showed of her missing front tooth, her long, black hair flying with each behind her.

"Curly, Curly!" Angela yelled, pushing her way through the crowd full of parents, who were waiting for their children to walk out and start their weekend plans.

"Hey, Squirt," Curly greeted, and put his hand on Angela hair, messing it up

"Curly, I hate it when you do that, and don't call me squirt." She scolded at her brother.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked, as they started the walk home towards the North side of town. Their school was on the more neutral area of town.

"I got an A on my paper, and Tim said if I got an A he would take me to the Dingo this weekend." Angela explained to him, and began rambling on about everything that happened in school - Which kid picked his nose, who got pushed off the slide...Etc. Curly tuned Angela out. Sometimes his brother, Tim, just didn't think . and people thought he was the slow one. Sure, he was bad at Math and English, but he had street smarts and he knew that the Dingo was no place to bring his impressionable eight year old sister. After a ten minute walk they reached the Shepard house. Angela ran up the walk way, and bounced up the stairs.

"Tim, Tim, Tim!" She yelled through the house, walking up the stairs to Tim's room. She walked in without knocking; an annoying habit - or so her brothers had told her.

"Tim look -" Angela stopped mid-sentence. She looked over at the couple on the bed, and recognized the blonde as Sylvia Daniels, Tim's on and off again girlfriend. Tim hovered over the girl with no shirt on, but when she walked in he climbed off her and looked over at Angela, who was awarded with a glare. She was shocked to see Sylvia with no clothes on, and blushed.

"Damn it. Angela! How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Tim said, and she looked at them in the dismay before running out the door.

Angela ran into her bedroom, and sat down on her bed; she never'd seen a boy and a girl do something like that. There was a lot of touching, and it had made Angela embarrassed to watch. She hoped she wouldn't see Tim for a while, because she didn't think she could look at him, after seeing that. Angel picked up her doll that her mother bought her for Christmas. It was a pretty blonde haired doll, with perfect curls and blue eyes. She stared at it for a long time until she thought the doll looked too much like Sylvia and threw it on the floor.

There was a knock on the door and she hoped it wasn't Tim. Today must have been her unlucky day, because when the door opened Tim strolled in like he owned the place, and almost tripped over the doll she had tossed on the floor. He picked it up and smiled a little, but then frowned when he looked at his sister blushing on the bed.

"Angela, look at me," Tim ordered. She looked over his shoulders and at the wall. Tim sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed, and knelt down so he was eye-level with her. He lifted her chin up with his index finger.

"I- I'm, sorry for not knocking," she said studying her brother; he didn't seem angry, but she knew that her brother never showed whether he was happy or angry. He always had this stoney look about him, and it scared her sometimes. It was like her brother wasn't human.

"It's okay, kid." Tim sighed and stood up and ran his hand through his thick, curly hair.

Angela had picked up the habit herself and usually used it when she was aggravated, stressed, or nervous. But her brother was never nervous; he was always so sure of himself. Tim pulled a chair out from under her desk, pulled it in front her, and straddled it.

"We need to talk about what you saw"  
Angela looked down and found Tim's boot's more interesting then the impending conversation, and she felt her cheeks get hot. Angela let out a groan.

"Tim, it was bad enough the first time, don't let me think about it again"

"Well, Angel, we have to talk about this, because Lord knows Mom isn't going to." Tim reached in jeans pocket for a cigarette. Angela looked up at him with big curious eyes and Tim had no idea where the fuck to begin, he hated his mother right there and then for putting this huge responsibly on him, but that wasn't anything new.

"Okay, Angela. When a mommy and daddy love┘" Tim drifted off. Oh who was he kidding? He knew his mother didn't love Frank, and he sure as hell didn't love Sylvia. He sounded like an after school special.

"You guys look liked you were dancing, with all that moving around." Angela mentioned.

Tim put his hands to his temple and began to rub them to subdue the pounding in his head, he really didn't want to have this conversation with an eight year old, why couldn't she just knock?

"It's like the tango I guess"

"But naked?" She questioned.

Tim was proud, Angela was so smart and was always asking questions to learn more, but now he hated that little quirk about her. He pulled another cigarette out of his battered old pocket, and put to his lips to light it up. "Yeah, but it's something only older kids get to do." Tim decided twist it for his own benefits.

"Why?" She asked innocently, as she grabbed her favorite teddy bed off her bed and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Because I said so and you'll go to hell if you don't wait." Tim said. Her face went slightly pale and he was glad to see that he'd scared her from even thinking of doing it, knowing she went to church every Sunday with his mother was an added bonus.

"Will my boobs be as big as Sylvia's?" She asked him.

"I fucking hope not"

"I hope I don't either, they seem hard to move around with."

Tim shook his head and puffed on his cigarette, wishing for some beer and that he and Sylvia hadn't been interrupted. Angela looked at her brother and remembered the sounds him and Sylvia were making, they didn't sound like noises people usually made while they where dancing. "

Tim, you should call the cops, it sounded like she was killing you ." She told him hugging her teddy bear closer to her.

"Trust me kid she wasn't killing me. There's no need to call the fuzz."

"Why were you on the top and Sylvia was on the bottom, is she too heavy to be on top?" Angela asked him.

Tim thought about that for a second before answering ,"it's a win -win situation, I get a better view and she doesn't pregnant."

"So, the baby isn't brought by the stork?" She asked him, and Tim shook his head.

"Who the fuck told you that?"

"Curly." She answered simply. Angela bit her lip and Tim sensed she had more question and sighed. "What do you want to ask."

"Are the cooties real?" Tim bit back and laugh smirked, he never even remembered going through the "girls have the cooties phase" but his sister believed it was real, so he decided to use to his advantage.

"Yes the cooties are real, and if you get to close to a boy you can get the, it's not pretty and fatal. I heard it can be really painful to." As soon as he finished the sentence he regretted it and cringed when he saw her eyes getting watery.  
"How come you don't have it?" She asked, through her tears.

"Because only dirty girls can get and you don't want to be a dirty do you?"

"No, I want to be a good girl." Angela answered. Tim sighed and stood up.

"Were done?" Angela questioned.

"You got anymore questions?" She shook her and her black hair went flying all over the place. Tim placed the chair he was sitting on under the desk and looked at his sister hoping he didn't scar her for life.

"If you don't tell mom what you saw, I'll take you to the Dingo." Tim said trying to bribe her.

A huge toothy smile spread across her face and she jumped up her teddy bear on the floor, forgotten.

"Really ?" "Yeah come on kid."

xXx

Angela sighed, that memory seemed like a life time ago. She paced her bedroom floor trying to figure out how to tell her brother that she was pregnant. She sat down on her bed and hugged her old teddy bear and companion tightly to her chest and felt her eyes getting watery and she whispered quietly. "I wanted to be a good girl"


End file.
